Superstitious
by xokittykat5xo
Summary: Oliver Wood is superstitious. Katie Bell is in love. What happenes when Oliver forgets to do a "ritual" that involves Katie?  OWKB One-shot Rated T because I am paranoid COMPLETE please R R


**AN: Hi everyone ok so I kind of had about a million of ideas in my head and tried to fit it all into one story. I'm not sure if worked or not. Tell me if it did or didn't by reviewing!**

**Also, to all those who did review on my last story I love you eternally.**

**PS. Everything that is in parenthesis is Katie talking. The only AN is in bold. **

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I would own all of these characters, publish this into a book, and make millions. I am not J.K Rowling therefore this is not a book, I did not make millions off of it, and I do not own any of the characters or anything that is familiar to you. **

**Enjoy :)**

Oliver Wood was a perfectionist. He was also a traditionalist. But most of all, Oliver Wood was superstitious.

Oliver was one of those people who would scream and run out of the room if someone opened an umbrella inside. He would be seen getting chased by black cats because he was afraid to cross their paths. If there were ladders of any sort in one part of the castle, Oliver would be in the total opposite part of the castle.

The worst thing that could possibly be combined with superstition was obsession.

And of course, Oliver Wood was superstitious AND obsessed with Quidditch.

I, Katherine Anne Bell, have known Oliver for most of my life. Our parents were very close friends so we basically grew up together.

I have learned each and every one of Oliver's superstitions, most of which have to do with Quidditch.

He has a totally of 9 (9 being his lucky number) "rituals" for before each game.

1. He opens and closes his locker 9 times before extracting his Quidditch robes. (no one is usually in the locker room because if they were, they would probably yell at him for slamming his locker so many times)

2. After he puts on his robes he ties each of his shoes 9 times. (I can hardly tie my shoes once!)

3. He then does 9 jumping jacks, 9 pushups, and 9 crunches (all of this and Quidditch after? I think Oliver has a secret supply of caffeine in his body)

4. Now that everyone is in the locker room, he does a head count 9 times. (ok now this is a bit much. Once or twice is ok but nine?)

5. After he collects his broom, he plucks out 9 loose bristles. (I swear by the end of the season that broom will be nothing but a handle)

6. Now is about the time where he gives us our pep talk where he says "win" 9 times. ( did I mention he was OBSESSED with Quidditch)

7. He then gives each of us a threatening stare 9 times. (these actually scare me because one threatening stare is enough but trying receiving it 9 times)

8. Then he takes exactly 9 steps to retrieve his broom. (That's actually pretty far. Good thing he has long legs)

9. By now we are at the entrance and he takes 9 deep breaths before taking off and exiting the stadium. (Sometimes it actually seems like he is hyperventilating)

I know what you are thinking by now, this man is crazy.

I might be just as crazy as he is because I believe that I am truly and fully in love with Oliver Wood.

There! I said it! I AM IN LOVE WITH OLIVER WOOD! Even though he is an insane Quidditch Nazi with strange superstitions and rituals I have fallen for him. (What is wrong with me?)

I think the reason for that is his most important ritual.

Now this is what you would call a "special ritual". The only reason it is "special" is because it happens after a game and only if we win (which is most of the time so I guess it's really not that special).

When Oliver did this for our first win, we were all very surprised. But, we are all used to it now and have all willingly taken part in this tradition.

Now these are the steps for a successful Oliver-Wood-Gryffindor-Quidditch-team-after-game-ritual

1. First everyone dismounts their brooms and cheers along with the rest of the Gryffindor crowd.

2. Next, Oliver comes over spins me in a circle, (I had to persuade him not to do it 9 times because he did that the first time and I fell down from the dizziness) puts me down and kisses me full on the mouth (I know, like I said we were all very surprised)

3. Oliver then proceeds to do the same to Angelina and Alicia (We all stared at each other for about ten minutes after this happened. But, that was not long compared to how long we stared at Oliver.)

4. He then goes over and picks up Harry, (who is always still holding the snitch) throws him in the air, and kisses him on the head.

5. The Weasley twins then pick up Wood and put him on their shoulders only to receive kissed heads from Oliver.

6. After that we all proceed to the Gryffindor common room where there is always a party waiting for us.

(Wow this plan only has 6 steps. Surprising considering Oliver's number 9 fetish)

Once I asked Oliver why he did this and he only sheepishly replied that he did it because maybe it was good luck for the next game.

I unmercifully teased Oliver for about a month about "Quidditch gods" and if they were going to bring us luck on our next game or not.

He did not think this was funny.

Yet, Oliver was so superstitious that he even asked me if I thought that doing this "ritual" before the game as well as after we win would bring us more luck.

I just simple told him that he was only getting a kiss out of me once a day.

I thought I saw his smile waver, but I knew it was only a trick of the light.

It was the final game of the season but also Wood's final game at Hogwarts. I was in my fourth year and Oliver was in his seventh and final year.

The game was against Slytherin and it was obvious that Oliver was worried. He seemed to do his "rituals" faster than normal and had a long time of doing nothing between playing with his broom and the pep talk. (He was afraid to do anything because it may have interfered with his routine and the "Quidditch gods" would not be happy haha I crack myself up)

I tried to keep my eyes off him but for some reason they kept drifting from Alicia, and the story she was telling me, to him.

He seemed much more worried than usual so I also became more worried.

When you have known Oliver for as long as I have, you tend to pick up some of his characteristics. One main characteristic that I picked up is his anxiety. Whenever he was worried, I was worried.

By the time we were lining up I knew that this was the most anxious Oliver had ever been for any game. His deep breathing was very erratic and sharp.

I put a hand on his shoulder to show him that he was going to be ok. He then patted my hand (9 times of course) to show he was thankful.

The game finished with a bang and we had successfully not only won the match but also the cup.

We all readied out stations for our after-game-ritual. **(AN: yes I know this does not have to be together as in one word but I just thought that the team would say it as one word)**

Oliver then continued to spin me in a circle.

We looked each other in the eyes and right as he was about to kiss me, he turned away.

"He obviously decided that now the season was over he didn't need luck anymore." I tried to convince myself.

This idea was quickly destroyed when he picked up Angelina and then Alicia and kissed them both.

My heart dropped as soon as this happened.

"What was wrong with him?" I wondered, "How could he continue the rest of our tradition but leave me out of it?"

It was madness, pure madness.

While everyone else paraded up to the castle for the biggest party Gryffindor had held in a while, I stayed back and slowly, yet surely, made my way after them.

By the time I had reached the common room, the party had already started and was going full-force.

I slowly made my way over to the couch which was pressed up against the wall so that there was room for a dance floor.

I watched for a short while as everyone had fun but, I soon realized I was too depressed to sit there and pretend to have fun.

Just as I was about to walk up to my dorm room and take a long nap, I was thrust into a giant team hug by George. Or was it Fred? I am not really sure, so some red-headed twin pushed me into the giant hug while I tried to squirm away from everybody.

Oliver caught me trying to escape so he quickly rushed over to me.

"Katie what's wrong?" Oliver asked, "Why don't you want to celebrate with us? I mean come on! WE WON THE CUP!"

His scream initiated a loud cheer from everyone in the common room.

"Nothing" I said, "I'm just tired."

"No you're not Katie. I have known you too long to not know when you are lying."

He was right, we knew each other to well. Yet, somehow I did not know why he did not kiss me.

"Oliver? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Kates. You know you can ask me anything."

"Well Oliver…. After the game,… whydidntyoukissme?"

I was so nervous that somehow I managed to fit a five worded phrase into one word.

"What Katie? I didn't catch that." Oliver said.

Oh why does he have to be so cute when he looks confused? Stop it Katie! You need to concentrate!

"After the game, why didn't you kiss me?"

I managed to say it this time slightly slower but more quiet.

Oliver just stared at me and an excited yet nervous smile crept onto his face.

"Katie? Will you take a walk with me?"

The question threw me off for a second but then I quickly replied.

"Um sure. Where to? It is after curfew."

"Just around the castle. And no one is going to be patrolling tonight. Snape is going to be too busy moping and the rest of the professors will be celebrating Slytherin's downfall."

"Ok."

As soon as the last words left my mouth, Oliver grabbed my hand and whisked me out of the common room.

After walking for a while in silence, I finally decided to speak up.

"Oliver, You never answered my question. Why didn't you kiss me?"

He just laughed, "Patience, Kates, patience. Wait until we get where we're going."

I had no idea where we were heading until we reached a ladder.

"Oliver!" I screamed in a hushed tone, "This is the Astronomy tower! Doesn't Trelawney live up here?"

"Yes, but I know for a fact that she isn't up here now. She and McGonagall ran past us on our way up to the common room with about a dozen bottles of matured mead."

I laughed at the thought of McGonagall drunk.

When we finally reached the top of the Astronomy tower, I gasped. I had never been up here at night and it was absolutely beautiful.

"Oliver, this is amazing!"

"I know. Trelawney loves me so she lets me come up here to "read the stars". So, I basically just come up here to think. It's a good break from Quidditch and school."

"Wow. Who would have thought that Oliver Wood would have thought of stuff other than Quiddtich?"

Oliver slightly blushed at this.

"I think about other things!" He tried to defend himself.

"I know Ol, I was just joking.

Oliver gave a feeble "yeah" and then for about the tenth time that night I remembered something.

"Oliver, you still haven't answered my question!"

"Oh yeah, well it's kind of a funny story."

"Well it better be because right now I don't feel like laughing I just feel hurt and not included."

"Kates I never meant for you to feel like that… It's just I… I… I…"

"Oliver just tell me already!" I said starting to get angrier than I already was.

"I didn't want to waste my kiss!" Oliver practically screamed before I shushed him.

"You what?" I asked suddenly no longer mad but a lot more confused.

"I did not want to waste my kiss." Oliver said a little more calmer or confident.

"I still don't get what you're talking about."

"Well, remember when I tried to convince you to let me do our after-game-ritual before the game? What did you say?"

"I said that you were only getting one kiss out of me per day… oh." The realization hit me like a thousand bludgers racing at the speed of light.

"Well if you weren't going to kiss me then, what were you saving it for?" I asked actually curious.

"This." He said but before I could say a single thing, he had whisked me into a kiss so passionate yet so kind that I think I may have fainted for a split second.

I know that I should have done the normal thing and break the kiss and ask him what he was doing. Yet, for some reason I kissed him back with suck enthusiasm that he picked me up and put me on a window sill to snog me senseless.

When we finally came up for air, I was the first to speak.

"So what does this make us?" I asked curiously.

"Well Ms. Bell I would be quite pleased if you would be my girlfriend and accompany me to the Hogsmead visit this weekend."

I just giggled uncontrollably. "Stop it you sound like Percy!"

That set him into a fit of giggles. (Well I guess giggles aren't really the right way to describe it since he is a guy and does not giggle. So, I guess it was more chuckling.)

We finally stopped laughing when our lips met.

After a while, I sighed.

"We really should get back to the common room before anyone notices we are gone."

"Your right but I bet that they are all passed out by now."

We both quietly laughed as we made our way down the Astronomy tower and into the Gryffindor Common room.

True to what Oliver had predicted, most of the Gryffindor upperclassmen were passed out on the common room floor. This included the Weasley twins whose faces Alicia and Angelina were drawling on. We walked in laughing as we heard Alicia and Angelina snickering.

"Hey Katie. Where were you?" Alicia asked me without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Your footsteps, plus your laugh, who are you wi- oh hi Oliver!" Angelina said while beaming at me.

"Yeah well I'm off to bed. Night Kates." he said then kissed me on the cheek and walked up to his dorm.

I smiled until I remembered that Angelina and Alicia were still there.

I sprinted up to my room hoping they were not following me. I was wrong because as soon as I jumped into my bed I was bombarded with questions.

When I was finally able to fall asleep, I decided, I love superstitions.

**AN: Wow over 2500 words of story! That's a lot well at least for me!**

**Well if you are reading this right now that means you finished the story! YAY!**

**So since you read the story, what harm could writing a little review for me do?**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! **

**3 Kitty**


End file.
